What
by this gurl is mad
Summary: Lets just say jack and tosh dident come back how do the team copeyes i was bored :]]and yes i do LOVE torchwood :]]and i will write more soon
1. Chapter 1

Owen walked into the hub. He looked smart for once Gwen looked up shocked at how smart Owen looked. He looked like he was going to a funeral

. "Owen why are you dressed like that"

"Oh well thought I better smarten up as I am leader now"

Ianto did not like to hear this Owen taking jacks job. Ianto had not been himself science they couldn't get jack or Tosh back but mainly Jack. This caused tension between Owen and Ianto and Gwen was in the middle of it. She herself had felt like her had lost a big part of her life. She couldn't see how Owen could be in charge what if something happened that's he didn't know about they had know one to help them if they got in to trouble this made her feel unsafe and nervous. This bad atomiser in the hub made every techey and edgey. Ianto gave out the coffee as normal and then went back to his corner the place where nowhere days he spent his time. The others didn't know what he did what he thought about. Gwen was think that now jack had gone ianto hardly spoke it was a shame she thought. Owen walked over to his workstation yes although jack had gone both Gwen and Ianto told Owen that he could not use jacks office. Owen didn't bother to argue as well even Owen could work out he was out numbered. On top of all this Ryhs had dumped Gwen. She did not expect them to last but he did not pick the right time there again she though Ryhs never had the right timing. While she had been thinking about all this Ianto had placed a fresh coffee on her table and had done the same for Owen and had disappeared back into his area of the hub.

Gwen took a sip then realised that's know one had spoken for over an hour

"do you know that none of us have spoken at all for like an hour"

Ianto just nodded and then Owen said

"Well we should I suppose get back work we have been lacking and jack wouldn't want this"

Gwen looked over to see Iantos reaction to this he was going red but not with embossment but with anger.

"I suppose we better"

she then looked down to see the pale of paper work she had to do. Ianto came out of his dark area .

"Owen who are you to say what jack would of wanted"

You could see the anger and frustration in Iantos eyes Gwen looked over at Owen who was not really paying any attention to what Ianto was saying and Gwen thought he should have been then maybe he would of seen Iantos eyes.

"Ok Ianto clam it mate its just I know he wouldn't of wanted us sat around letting the world cave in around us"

That was it the last straw Ianto was about to flip. Gwen stood up

"ok lets get out of here this atomiser is driving me crazy and well its not doing any of us any good"

Owen stood up and followed Gwen out the hub Ianto did not follow he sat there for a moment then walked up to jacks office. Know one had been in there for three days. Three days ago they lost jack and Tosh. Ianto walked in and saw something flashing on the tale.

Back in the past Tosh and jack where trapped. Jack was taking the news well he belonged here where as Tosh she didn't her life was horrible although she had only been her for three days she was finding it different to except the fact that she was never coming home.


	2. Chapter 2

Another's note -Ok listen up please right now I am in school in a very good mood and listening to a very good song, and I have got a little better at my grammar. Thank you :

Tosh looked around, to see Jack talking to a man she felt out of place and she really didn't like where she was. Jack came over

"Tosh"

Tosh looked up to Jack's smile.

"Yes"

"Look I will look after you don't worry we will get back"

She just half smiled at him and sipped at her drink. Jack sat beside her and gave her a hug.

"Cheer up Tosh"

2 It's different for you Jack you well you fit in here, I don't I belong in the 21 century, I miss my family and well this might sound I little silly , but I also miss the hub.

"What even Owen" Jack chuckled to himself..

She gave him a look to say this isn't funny.

"Ok ok sorry Tosh not the right time, as I said I will get you out of here don't worry"

But Tosh couldn't help but worry. As she new that jack loves it here and wondered if he would get her back. She also would feel bad for making him leave here, she saw how he was smiling all the time and she didn't want to be that person that took him away from that. As she had been thinking about all this Jack had taken her to the dance floor. He took her hand and they danced.

And for the first time Jack saw a smile come across Tosh's face. Seeing this Jack smiled, again for like the 50th time.

Back at the hub Ianto was sitting in Jacks office, he hadn't really moved anything in the room. Sort of keeping it a shrine to Jack


End file.
